Non-startling Revelations
}} Eugene kills a dramatic moment. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Eugene Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Lord Shojo ◀ ▶ * A Flumph ◀ ▶ * Tony Transcript Roy: That still doesn't explain how you got mixed up with Shojo. Eugene: Don't get your codpiece in a knot, I'm not done yet. Flashback to after the explosion of the Dungeon of Dorukan. Eugene is shouting soundlessly. Eugene (inset): I tried to appear to you after you blew up the castle, but with the sword broken, I was out of luck. You couldn't see or hear me. Flumph: Why isn't anyone calling a cleric?? Eugene (inset): I did, however, spot a scrying sensor that was examining the wreckage, and was able to trace it back to the diviners of Azure City. Eugene: Detect Scrying! Tony, an angel, is gagged and bound. Eugene (inset): Moments later, I sensed Shojo's clerics attempting to summon a celestial to dispense advice, so I high tailed it back to the Upper Planes and... intervened. Eugene: Nothing personal, Tony. Tony: Mmph! Eugene (inset): Shojo and I consulted, and we hatched a plan to get you down here to the South so we could both talk to you—without tipping off those pesky paladins. Shojo: Deal? Eugene: I can't shake hands, I'm incorporeal. Cut back to Eugene in the throne room. Eugene: I've been stuck here ever since, unfortunately. I can't leave the circle... Eugene: ...and if I return to the Upper Planes, I'm pretty sure they won't let me respond to any more summoning spells for a while. Roy: Wow... so you went through all that trouble just so you could talk to me and congratulate me on defeating Xykon and fulfilling your oath? You really do care... Eugene: Congratulate? Eugene: I'm not here to congratulate you, you numbskull! You screwed up! Not that I should have expected differently from a fighter. Roy: Excuse me?? Eugene: Xykon is alive!! Roy: What?? Eugene: Well, I don't mean actually alive. Technically, he's still dead, just not, you know, DEAD-dead. Eugene: He's undead, right, so he's up and moving around, even though he's still life signs: negative. But it's not like he just spontaneously came back to life. Eugene: I mean, he DID come back spontaneously, but back to, uh, undeath, I suppose. Roy: Just curious, do you get XP for killing this dramatic moment? D&D Context * [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/detectScrying.htm Detect Scrying] is a 4th-level Wizard spell that allows you to detect scrying effects. This includes the possible [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/arcaneEye.htm Arcane Eye] spell that Eugene spots by casting the spell. Arcane Eye creates an invisible eye that can be spent to other areas to spy. The spell could have also been Scrying. * The Upper Planes are a group of good-aligned planes. Whenever a character uses a summoning spell to summon a good creature they are pulled from the Upper Planes. * Incorporeal creatures are not composed of matter, but essence. * A Magic Circle can contain a summoned being from the Upper Planes. * Tony is an Angel of some type, but it is not clear if he is a Deva, Planetar, or Solar. Trivia * The Flumph is apparently the one that Elan landed on in #120. * There is an argument to be made that the eye is an appearance of Sangwaan, though it is not being counted as such. External Links * 292}} View the comic * 6008}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Detect Scrying Category:Uses Plane Shift Category:Roy Accepts Shojo's Job Offer and Reforges Greenhilt